


Intimate Pressure

by tenderly_wicked



Category: The Sons of Gomorrah
Genre: Fluff, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderly_wicked/pseuds/tenderly_wicked
Summary: Meet Tristan and Jarek from my paranormal M/M series The Sons of Gomorrah. A freelance magician with a dark past and a lustful incubus with secrets of his own make quite a pair.
Relationships: Tristan/Jarek
Kudos: 10





	Intimate Pressure

“Yes! Right there, yes!”

Tristan was rarely vocal when it came to physical sensations, but it seemed that tonight Jarek had set himself to elicit most undignified noises out of him. At the moment, Jarek’s dexterous fingers were kneading a very tender spot. No wonder Tristan couldn’t help an embarrassingly ecstatic moan. It had been muffled by the pillow, but not entirely.

“If I were interrogating you, I’d suspect you were about to break,” Jarek said with obvious satisfaction. “A stoic person like you making such desperate sounds… It means my methods are fairly efficient. Perhaps some additional pressure…”

Tristan responded with a low hum.

“…and you’re almost undone,” Jarek concluded smugly. “And it’s perfectly fine, by the way.”

For Tristan, it was still new and wondrous, admitting that yes, it was indeed fine to let go and simply enjoy himself—without doubts, without shame, without repentance. Lying on his stomach, totally at Jarek’s mercy, he felt at peace, his unquiet mind soothed for now.

After the Christmas he’d missed and everything that had happened next, every day, even a mundane one, was like a little celebration. Of still living. Of still being together. February in Prague wasn’t a very romantic month, put mildly, but such pedestrian things as cold weather and slush in the cobbled streets couldn’t spoil Tristan’s mood.

He made a grunt of protest when Jarek moved away from him. A tube clicked open.

“Shh. I’m warming up some more lotion for you,” Jarek murmured. “We don’t want uncomfortable friction, do we?”

It wasn’t an entirely rhetorical question. As they had found out, Tristan actually enjoyed sensations bordering on uncomfortable … and even more intense play at times. But now—yes, he admitted he’d rather relax and let Jarek tend to him. Nothing extreme today.

Smooth, rhythmic strokes… Firm but gentle pressure…

“Feels good?” Jarek asked, a smile in his voice.

Tristan sighed blissfully. “Yeah. Nothing beats a good shoulder massage after a day at work.”

Jarek laughed quietly and leaned down to whisper into his ear, “Well, I can think of a thing or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://tenderlywicked.tumblr.com/) if you want to know more about me and my kinky stories :) Or you can visit [my website](https://katerinaross.com) where I post interviews with BDSM authors.


End file.
